Hospital's Dreams
by Malevola
Summary: Acabada de salir de Hogwarts, Ginny se enfrenta al reto de que hacer con su vida. Lo que no sabe es que antes de que tome una decisión, su tía Muriel la obliga a acompañarla dos semanas a San Mungo para su chequeo anual. Cree que van a ser las dos peores semanas de su vida, pero al final se acabaran convirtiendo en lo que iba buscando desde un principio. Su sitio en el mundo. [DxG]


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de los que hay a continuación me pertenece, salvo los que yo he inventado, los demás, dadle las gracias a **J.K Rowling.**

**Capítulo 1: Planta baja, Recepción**

Echaba de menos Hogwarts, así, con todas su letras. Lo echaba tanto de menos que su propio cuarto le parecía extraño y vacío, quizás demasiado silencioso acostumbrada al bullicioso vaivén que había precedido todas su mañanas desde que entró. Pensaba, mientras miraba por su ventana, que ya no tendría que volver a coger el tren para llegar hasta sus sinuosos caminos. Que ya no sentiría sobrecogida al ver las almenas recortadas contra el cielo oscuro.

Porque por fin había terminado sus años escolares, y ese septiembre sería uno más de los que pasaría lejos del castillo.Y porque a ojos de Hogwarts, ya no sería nunca más una niña.

No creía que sus sentimientos fueran únicos. Estaba claro que toda su promoción se encontraría como ella ese uno de septiembre, en su habitación o en mitad de una campiña verde, en un tren ajeno o en un barco rumbo a otros destinos, pero igual de perdidos y asustados pensando que pasaría apartir de ahora.

Huérfana de sus corredores y escaleras, paseó por su pequeña habitación mirando a su alrededor sin saber porqué, quizás en busca de algo que le diera la pista sobre que camino tomar ahora que todos los caminos se abrían ante ella. Y se miró al espejo, en busca de esa persona que fue entre sus paredes y que no reconoció, y alzó las manos para ponerse recta la coleta y atarse los zapatos.

Sigue aquí, se decía, mientras se ponía las mallas y la sudadera, sigue aquí solo que es distinta, y sonrió a su imagen guiñándole un ojo. Sigue aquí.

—¡Ginny!—Una voz amortiguada se coló en su habitación através de la puerta, llamándola desde abajo.—¿Estás lista?

¿Lista? Por supuesto que sí. Estaba segura de que hoy sería su día, el día en que todo se orquestaría para señalarle su destino. Solo tenía que correr para ir a buscarlo...literalmente.

—¡Ya voy!—gritó.

Salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, trotando como si quisiera clavar su huella contra el suelo y poseer los caminos.

—¿Intentas tirar la casa abajo?—Gruñó una voz a sus espaldas. Aquello la paró en seco justo cuando se disponía a cruzar el salón y salir por la puerta. Y se dio la vuelta lentamente, hacia la voz imperiosa que la había abordado.

—Tía abuela Muriel...—exclamó.

—Menos mal que no soy tu tatatatatatatarabuela, no acabaríamos nunca. ¿Dónde diantres crees que vas?

Sentada en el sofá con una taza de té en la mano, parecía más grande de lo que era, y su presencia llenaba toda la habitación. La miraba con su mejor ceño fruncido y con esa expresión constantemente indignada, envuelta en un vestido de flores como si se hubiera enrrollado en una cortina de salón.

—Eh...¿a correr?—Aventuró.

Muriel agrandó de pronto una sonrisa lobuna, mientras cerraba los ojillos negros con maldad. Respuesta equivocaba.

—¡Oh Ginny, ayúdame con ésto!

Salvada por la campana. Molly entraba por la cocina con dos enormes maletas una encima de la otra, mientras se tamboleaba precariamente bajo su peso. Ginny agradeció la pausa caída del cielo en forma de madre en apuros y se aligeró para agarrar las dos maletas y dejarlas en el suelo.

—Gracias cariño.—Resopló, aliviada.—¿Has saludado a tu tía?

Pues estaba a punto de despedirme de hecho, pensó.

—Ésta mocosa no sabría lo que son los modales ni aunque bailaran la polca delante de sus narices.

—¿Y éstas maletas, mamá?—Ignoró el comentario deliberadamente por su salud mental.—¿De quiénes son?

—¡Mías!—Volvió a gruñir desde el sofá.

¿Pero para qué preguntaba?

Molly suspiró.

—Será mejor que te sientes, Ginny.—Y ella mismo puso rumbo al sofá sin poder mirarle a los ojos, mientras le hacía un gesto con la cabeza que no pudo identificar. Mientras seguía los pasos de su madre para sentarse a su lado se preguntraba que demonios haría su tía un lunes allí en su casa. Mujer de principios férreos y costumbres inalterables, Muriel planificaba su vida hasta el último detalle y los lunes no eran día de visita, ni aunque hubiera un terromoto, un maremoto y los cuatros jinetes del apocalipsis amenazandola desde una nube.

—¿Qué ha pasado, mamá?—Preguntó contrita.

Molly se inclinó hacia la tetera y llenó dos vasos hasta arriba. Quería darse tiempo, pero no lo tenía. Tenía que ser lo bastante suave como para no darle un disgusto pero también lo bastante firme como para que entendiera que no podría negarse aunque quisiera. La miró de soslayo. Mi pequeña Ginny, pensó...¿Y si ella misma se negaba?

—¿Mamá?

Vale, no podía alargarlo más, no tenía alternativa. Carraspeó indecisa unos segundos después de darle un gran sorbo a la taza.

—Ginny, escucha...—Empezó a decir apretándole la mano.

—¡Vas quedarte conmigo en el hospital dos semanas!, ¡y más te vale que te espabiles, necesito a alguien despierto de mente y no una adolescente atolondrada con la cabeza llena de pajaritos!—Gritó de improvisto, haciendo que madre e hija dieran un respingo idéntico.—¡Correr!...¡hábrase visto!—Terminó murmurando para sí.

Después de un intenso silencio en el que solo se escuchaba como Muriel sorbía el té, Molly empezó a decidir cual sería la mejor manera de cometer un asesinato sin dejar rastro alguno. La voz empequeñecida su hija, sin embargo, la sacó de sus pensamientos y sólo pudo mirarla con pesar.

—¿Mamá?—Ginny tragó saliva.—¿es verdad eso?

—Vamos—intentó sonreír sin mucho resultado—, solo serán dos semanas. Tía Muriel es mayor y necesita que alguien la acompañe mientras esté ingresada.

Nada. Dijera lo que dijera aquello no lo iba a arreglar y tampoco iba a hacer que esos días pasaran más rápido.

—Pero, ¿qué le pasa?—Preguntó Ginny bajando la voz, casi a punto de llorar.—Si nos va a enterrar a todos...

—¡¿Qué cuchicheais vosotras dos si se puede saber?!, ¡Ginevra, quiero que sepas que tengo un oído excepcional y puedo escuchar el sonido de un águila planeando por el cielo!

Lo que planea sobre tu cabeza es un hacha de doble filo, pensó Ginny, apretando los labios por la indignación. No podía creer que su madre estuviera detrás de todo aquello, ni siquiera que hubiera dado su permiso para esa...esa...¡putada! Por Merlín, las dos sabían que una de ellas no iba a salir viva del hospital, y no hacía falta decir cual era.

—Lo siento Ginny.—Esa miradita de cordero degollado no la conmovería, pensó.—solo serán...

—Sí, dos semanas, ya lo has dicho.

—No te enfades.

—No me enfado—estaba MUY enfadada—,¿pero se puede saber porqué no vas tú?, ¡yo no entiendo de vi...de señoras mayores hospitalizadas!—Estuvo apunto de acabar la palabra, pero se lo pensó mejor cuando vio como su tía abuela movía las orejas como si fuera un perro escuchando el ladrido de otro perro.

—Pues porque ha pedido expresamente que seas tú. Además...

—¡Así es!—Muriel volvió a cortar la conversación como si no lo hiciera a propósito, alzando la voz.—¡La quiero a ella!, ¡es jóven y fuerte y podrá conmigo cuando éstas viejas piernas me fallen!

Ojalá fallen en tu cabeza tres mil hechizos aturdidores, ¡vieja bruja!, pensó.

—¿Decías, Ginevra?

—Nada.—¿Qué coj...?

—Haya paz.—Pidió Molly, alzando las manos.—No quisiera tomar una decisión sin antes preguntar a mi hija, pues es ella la que tendrá que ir de todos modos. Así que piensalo,—le dijo, mirándola con ternura —aunque sepa que en el fondo harás lo correcto.

Ginny se prendó de sus ojos un segundo exacto, sabiendo como sabía que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

—Iré.—Concluyó. Pero lo haría por ella.

—¡Claro que irás!—Las interrumpió. Se levantó del sofá apoyada con un bastón, con una sonrisa de autosuficencia que no le cabía en el menudo rostro—¡te espero mañana en mi casa, jovencita!, ¡y nada de correr!—Molly se levantó para ayudarla, solícita, pero Muriel la empujó con la punta del bastón para dirigirse a la puerta.—¿Qué quieres, que tus pretendientes corran detrás de tí como sabuesos detrás de una liebre? ¡Ésto en mis tiempos no pasaba!... ¿Y qué haces ahí parada como una esfinge, Molly?, ¡ayúdame a salir!, ¡espero que le hayas inculcado a esa niña mejores modales que los tuyos!

Ginny vio como salian por la puerta delantera, escuchando como su tía gruñía y levantaba el bastón quejándose de los escalones, del jardín lleno de gnomos y de tiempos mejores que casualmente siempre eran los suyos. Se preguntó como demonios habría cambiado tanto su vida en un momento que no había tenido tiempo ni a reflexionar. ¿Dos semanas enteras en un hospital, encerrada con la arpía de su tía abuela?, ¡y se suponía que ese día iba a ser la clave para su futuro!

Estaba claro que no tenía ningún don de vidente si no se habría marchado a Cornualles a vivir debajo de un puente pidiendo limosnas. Cualquier vida distinta era mejor que aquella que la cercaba por momentos como un cárcel.

Dos semanas enteras, maldita sea, pensó dando un golpe a un cojín y agarrándolo para morderlo. Y en San Mungo... ¿Y había dejado Hogwarts para eso?

...

—¿Lo tienes todo listo?

—Eh...creo que sí.—Molly la miró como si no tuviera remedio, y luego procedió a volver a abrir la maleta.—Ya sabes que si te olvidas de algo no podrás volver a casa a recogerlo.

Ginny hizo morritos delante delante del espejo y rodó los ojos, tirándose en la cama con un golpe seco que resumía todas sus ganas por empezar su nueva aventura.

—Recuérdame otra vez porque estoy haciéndo ésto.

—Porque eres su única sobrina nieta viva, porque es una persona mayor y necesita tu ayuda, porque...

—¡Vale, vale, vale!

Su madre sonrió, inspeccionando la ropa y sus pertenencias intentando que no se le pasara nada por alto.

—Ya sabes que solo serán...—"Dos semanas" la cortó Ginny alargando las aes—sí, dos semanas. Pasaran rápido, o tal vez no, pero solo quiero que me prometas que cuando ésto acabe no acabaréis sentadas en las entrañas del Ministerio.

—No te prometo nada...—Murmuró distraída.

—Ginny...

—¡Oh vale, está bien!—Resopló, subiendo las rodillas a la cama—¡pero esa mujer me saca de quicio!, ¡está chapada a la antigua, le encanta señalar los defectos ajenos y...huele raro!

Su madre soltó una carcajada, cerrando por fin la maleta dando el visto bueno al equipaje de su hija.

—¿Qué huele raro?, Ginny por favor, no tienes cinco años.—Hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia.—Creo que es el alcanfor de la ropa, te acostumbrarás pronto.—Y le sonrió desde la puerta, con una mano en el pomo.

—¡Já!, ¡ojalá tuviera cinco años! Estaría en el jardín buscando gnomos y poniendome morada a comer tartas.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.—Y los ojos de su madre se perdieron un momento entre los recuerdos, navegando por las neblina de la memoria.

—Era monísima, ¿eh?

—¿Monísima?—Molly de pronto pareció recobrar el sentido y la miró horrorizada.—Eras una repelente sabelotodo y no parabas de hablar.

—¡Era un encanto!—Se defendió dolida.

—No, tus hermanos eran un encanto a pesar de todo. Tu eras más buena, sí, y muy tímida al principio, pero...—se llevó un dedo a la boca, haciendo memoria—no, eso no quitaba que fueras una contestona y una marisabidilla.

Molly volvió a reírse mientras cerraba la puerta, mirándola con ojos burlones.

—¡Pues pienso tener tres como yo!—Y tiró la almohada detrás de la puerta, fingiendo enfado.

Su madre le contestó desde detrás de la puerta.

—¡Merlín te libre de esa carga!

...

Londres bullía bajo un sol ausente, lleno de humo y prisas, y de muggles recorriendo sus aceras arriba y abajo sin prestar mucha atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, cuando dos personas avanzaron de pronto por un callejón que no tenía salida.

Una era alta y espigada, y avanzaba con la espalda recta con la presunción de una bailarina de ballet, con dos piernas larguísimas que le asomaban por debajo del vestido azúl. Llevaba un moño alto en el centro de la cabeza dejando libre su cuello como un cetro, mientras taconeaba indecisa fuera del callejón. Era guapa, y joven, pero ella no lo sabía aún. Pensaba que la vida le había dado un revés en forma de mesa camilla, justo como la forma renqueante y extraña que tenía a su lado blandiendo un bastón como si fuera una espada.

—¡No vuelvo a venir en traslador!, ¡habráse visto!, ¡dejarnos tiradas en una calleja de mala muerte como si fuéramos dos vulgares ladrones!

—Cálmase tía, por favor.—Intentaba controlar la poca paciencia que le estaba quedando, y eso que aún no llevaba ni dos horas con ella.—Tu tensión...

—¡Mi tensión esta perfectamente Ginevra!—Y le dio un golpe con el bastón a la altura de los riñones.—¡Y anda con la espalda recta, pareces un simio!

Apretó los labios fuertemente, echando hacia atrás los hombros. Solo dos semanas, se decía una y otra vez, solo-dos-semanas. Luego de aquello sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera, su madre se lo habría prometido. Podría hacer un viaje, pensaba, mientras guiaba del brazo a su tía hacia la calle de los grandes almacenes, podría agarrar una maleta con un poco de ropa y dar la vuelta al mundo. Sabía que varios de sus compañeros de curso lo habían hecho, y mientras ignoraba las absurdas quejas de Muriel sobre el horrible asfalto muggle, se imaginaba rumbo al Cairo, rodeada de extrañas pirámides refulgiendo bajo el sol formidable de Egipto. Aunque tampoco tenía que ir tan lejos, Escocia era un lugar encantando de viejas historias y verdes leyendas como sus prados. Lo que fuera, con tal de salir de allí.

Pensaba, mientras se plantaba delante de "Purge y Dowse, S.A.", y su tía se peleaba con el maniquí vestido con el pichi de nailon para que las dejaran entrar, que su destino se encontaba fuera, que las señales que ansiaba encontrar para saber que hacer con su vida la estaban esperando en algún lugar del vasto mundo. Era una idea demasiado romántica, pero las chicas de dieciocho años que tenían que frenar a una mujer de ochenta años para que no rompiera el cristal de un hospital, acababan por perderse del todo en sus fantasías.

—¡No huyas, cobarde!

—¡Tía, estése quieta!—Intentó quitarle el bastón de las manos, pero aquella menuda mujer parecía haber sacado la fuerza estúpida de un troll de caverna. Se zafó de sus manos y la golpeó en la barriga.

—¡Ginevra, comportate!—El maniquí, ante tal espectáculo, había huido pies en polvorosa hacia dentro de los almacenes vacíos. Ginny lo envidió mientras apretaba los dientes hasta sentir como se movían.—¡Este estúpido ente infrahumano que tienen como recepcionista no sabe quien se la está jugando!, ¡y ponte recta!

—_Solodosemanas,solodossemanas..._

—¿Qué farfullas?

—Mira,—Ginny señaló con estoicismo hacia dento del escaparate, intentando desviar su atención.—viene alguien.—No estaba muy segura de donde vendría el próximo bastonazo y no quería repetir la experiencia.

Y, efectivamente, una persona con una bata verde y los ojos como platos se acercaba desde dentro totalmente confuso y sorprendido. Ginny no le envidió.

—¡Eh!, —Muriel usó el bastón para aporrear el cristal.—¡Hipócrates!, ¡le exijo inmediatamente que abra este condenado cacharro!

¿Se conocen? pensó Ginny, pero no pudo pensar nada más, porque la visión contraída de los músculos de la cara de aquel doctor lo decía todo. Solo alguien que conocera a su tía, aunque fuera de pasada, tendría esa expresión atemorizada en el rostro.

—¿Muriel?—Tartamudeó, como si no pudiera creer su mala suerte.

—No, soy el fantasma de Canterville, ¡abra de una buena vez!

Pareció dudar. Por un momento, Ginny temió que llamara a los aurores y las echaran de allí a empellones. Bueno, temer no sería la palabra correcta, pero después de un segundo de vacilación el supuesto Hipócrates levantó la varita y las paredes de cristal desaparecieron.

—¡Ayúdame a subir, Ginevra!—Ginny dio un respingo asustado, vigilando el bastón, pero su tia ya tenía un pie dentro del almacén y se apresuró a cogerla del brazo para que pudieran entrar.

Cuando pasaron por delante del atribulado doctor notó como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, incluso vio como se echaba hacia atrás asustado ante un inminente contacto con Muriel, que cojeaba y refunfuñaba mientras avanzaba por el pasillo cada vez más a oscuras.

—¡Hipócrates!, ¿dónde está la condenada luz?, ¿quieres que nos partamos la crisma?

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados en el silencio, detrás de ella.

—Lo siento...—Y unos cientos de velas dentro de burbujas que flotaban por encima de sus cabezas iluminó la habitación vacía, donde solo se encontraba una puerta marrón. Cruzaron por ella en fila india y el recibidor de San Mungo rugió de sonidos y charlas bajo sus oídos.

—Bueno, ésto es otra cosa...—Sonrió Muriel con repentina maldad.

Ginny pensó que era como ver a un gato relamiendose mientras miraba a cientos de ratones sin escapatoria.

El recibidor del hospital, blanco inmaculado, era grande y espacioso y bullía de actividad a esas horas de la mañana. Papeles amarillentos volaban sobre sus cabezas, y la luz de los altos ventanales iluminaban la sala bajo el ir y venir de una veintena de personas de todas las clases. En uno y en otro lado de las paredes, las sillas se apiñaban contra la pared como si no cupieran, y en ellas se hallaban sentados algunos magos y brujas esperando a ser atendidos. Una de ellos vomitaba babosas en un cubo, mientras que otro intentaba que no le golpeara la cabeza un reloj mágico que no dejaba de sonar.

La recepcionista, que no los había visto llegar, abrió una enorme sonrisa hacia ellos como una invitación para que abandonaran la puerta, hasta que sus ojos regordetes y azules se encontraron con dos ranuras negras que la miraban sin compasión. Abrió la boca de puro susto. Otra que la conocía.

—¿Mu, muriel?—Tartamudeó cuando los vio llegar hasta el escritorio, bajo un cartel que rezaba "Mesa de información".

—¡Que manía tenéis todos con gastarme el nombre!—Dicho eso, plantó el bastón contra la mesa y lo dejó allí.—¿Es que nadie va a traerme una silla de ruedas?—Rugió.

Ginny intentó parapetarse detrás de una planta alta que había en una esquina.

—Claro, claro...—La chica alzó la varita y salió el patronus de una rana, que saltó y cloqueó escaleras arriba, perdiéndose en ellas.—Ahora mismo.

—¡Ya debería de estar aquí!, ¿qué le pasa a éste condenado hospital?, ¡Hipócrates!—el doctor, que había intentado escabullirse por las escaleras detrás de la rana, cuadró los hombros como si fuera la llamada de un teniente coronel.—¿a donde vas?, ¡venga inmediatamente!—Hipócrates bajó las escaleras retorciendose las manos, nervioso como un conejillo.—¡Lleve a mi nieta al Departamento de Ingresos para que pueda tramitar mi internación!

Al escuchar la palabra nieta, Ginny se apresuró a ponerse a la espaldas de su tía y mirar con cara de lástima al doctor por encima de su hombro. Estamos en el mismo barco, intentó decirle con la mirada. E Hipócrates sonrió de medio lado, asimilando la idea. Compañeros en las trincheras, ¡así que no se te ocurra abandonarme!

—¿Pero qué hacéis ahí parados como dos espantapájaros?, ¡moveos!—Ginny se adelantó con nerviosismo hacia la puerta que vio detrás del doctor, sin nisiquiera preguntar si era la correcta e Hipócrates la siguió.—¡Te espero en la planta Ginevra!

Escuchó el grito pero no se dio la vuelta. Escapar. Escapar por dos segundos era lo que quería.

...

—La compadezco.

—Y yo a usted.

Caminaban por los corredores codo con codo y apresurados, esquivando papeles y enfermeros, cuando no algún enfermo que renqueaba pasillo arriba sin ni siquiera tiempo de mirarse a la cara.

Hipócrates era más bajo que ella y rondaba los cuarenta, y no sabía si era un hombre nervioso o era su tía abuela la que le había puesto así. Se tocaba la calva incipiente alternando las manos una y otra vez, como si no supiera que hacer con ellas. Si, lo compadecía si él tenía que ser su médico, aunque fuera ella quien tuviera que cuidarla durante los días que pasara allí, pues parecía un buen hombre embutido en aquella bata verde que le llegaba hasta lo pies.

—¿De verdad eres su nieta?—preguntó, esquivando con agilidad una silla que salió despedida de la pared.

—Sobrina nieta, para ser más exactos.

—¿Y piensa quedarse con ella todo el tiempo?—Esta vez si que la miró a la cara con estupefacción.—¡Por Merlín, es una locura!

—Dígaselo a mi madre.

Doblaron una esquina para darse de bruces con una puerta marrón caoba, e Hipócrates se adelantó para abrirle y cederle el paso.

—¿De qué la conoce?—Le preguntó al ver que aún quedaba camino. Se moría de curiosidad.

—¿Qué de qué la conozco?, ¡Milton, vaya a segunda planta!, ¿qué haces ahí parado?—Se dirigió hacia un enfermero de piel negra, que estaba apoyado en la baranda de una escalera hablando animadamente con una chica de rizos oscuros, sin dejar de andar.—¡Es una de nuestra benefactoras! Ha donado mucho a éste hospital, ¡hay un ala exclusivamente con su nombre!

—¿Así?—Aunque aquello no le extrañaba. Sabía que su tía Muriel donaba dinero a muchas entidades, pero nunca se imaginó que el Hospital San Mungo fuera una de ellas. Odiaba a los medimagos.

—Viene todos los años a hacerse un chequeo anual, y creéme si le digo que tenemos ese día apuntado en el calendario.—Le creía.—Pero éste año ha venido antes de tiempo y nos ha cogido desprevenidos, a todos.

Ginny sonrió, mirando a su alrededor, nunca había estado en esa parte del hospital y parecía bastante tranquila. Sería un buen sitio para cuando quisiera escapar de las temibles garras de tía Muriel.

—¿Es que os preparáis para su llegada?—Le dijo distraída, intentando memorizar el camino.

Hipócrates de pronto frenó, y se dirigió hacia otra puerta marrón por donde provenía el ruido de varias máquinas de escribir tecleando a la vez. Antes de abrir la puerta, el doctor la miró a los ojos con la mano en el pomo.

—Como si fuera una guerra.—Y abrió la puerta.—Pase.

No se equivocó. La habitación amplia se abría rectangular y sin ventanas, llena de mesas y máquinas de escribir donde varias personas tecleaban veloces y sin levantar las miradas. Había carteles por todos lados, carteles de colores con recomendaciones, como por ejemplo que se pusieran los guantes mágicos antes de proceder a manipular plantas venenosas y cosas así.

—Ésta es la parte de atrás de Registros.—Explicó.— Por aquí se llegaba más rápido y no queremos perder ni un sólo segundo, ¿verdad?—Le dijo, mientras colocaba una silla delante de una de las máquinas. La chica que escribía levantó la cabeza confusa y la miró.

—Denis, ésta es...

—Ginevra, Ginny Weasley.—Se apresuró a rectificar.

—La señorita Weasley, es nieta de Muriel Weasley.

La chica abrió la boca igualmente horrorizada como lo haría la recepcionista. Ginny ni siquiera se inmutó cuando un rumor de voces llenó el aire de congoja. Había sitios donde el nombre de Muriel se susurraba bajito y con temor, y San Mungo era uno de ellos.

—Hágale el registro en la planta dos y dése prisa.—Hipócrates la miró como pidiendo perdón, escapando por la otra única puerta que había.—Cuanto antes nos lo quitemos de encima mejor.

—¿A dónde ...?—Pero no le dio tiempo a responder porque ya había cerrado la puerta con un sonoro portazo. Estupendo pensó, mientras dirigía su mirada a la chica de la máquina, que se había quedado paralizada mirándola a la cara como si de pronto le fuera a estallar el cerebro.

—¿No tienes un registro que hacer?—Le sonrió falsamente.

Por Merlín, vaya mierda de día. ¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? Bueno, subiría a la segunda planta y preguntaría por ella. Aunque en el fondo creía que solo tenía que seguir el rastro de caos y destrucción hasta llegar a su habitación.

Después de la conversación que tuvo con Hipócrates, ya entendía porque todos allí trataban a su tía con tanta deferencia. El dinero que destinaba le había abierto las puertas para poder comportarse como quería, y los años solo era un plus más con el que contaba. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, la refutaría después de todo aquel dinero invertido? Suponía que todos allí tendrían la orden impresa de hincar la rodilla a su paso, y pensaba que eso era contraproducente en toda medida. Una persona con esa ansía de dominarlo todo era lo único que no necesitaba. Pero ya tenía ochenta años, ¿que iba a aprender de la vida a esas alturas?

Dos semanas. Dos semanas y quizás se compadecería de ella y le pagara un billete de solo ida a las Isla Malvinas.

—¿Ginny?—Alzó la cabeza y miró hacia todos lados, no había escuchado a nadie llegar.—¡No me puedo creer que seas tú!

—¿Natalie?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica rubia del pelo largo acortó la distancia que las separaba y se plantó a su lado con una sonrisa. Hacía exactamente dos años que no la veía, y no había cambiado mucho. Compañera de curso de su hermano, la conoció una vez en su Sala Común cuando se disponía a hacer un combate de lucha libre con el gato de Hermione, que había destrozado su túnica al olvidarsela allí después de un partido de quidditch. Una más entre los alumnos y sin destacar demasiado, había pasado por Hogwarts como habían pasado cientos de alumnos durante siglos, si no fuera por aquella pelea y por la discusión final que tuvo con Hermione, que había quedado en tablas.

No era mala chica, después de todo, y habían hablado un par de veces pero le caía bien. ¿Quién no odiaba a ese maldito gato?

—He venido con mi tía ha hacerse su chequeo anual.—La chica de la máquina de escribir tosió deliberadamente, y Ginny la fulminó con la mirada.— Estudias aquí, ¿no?

Natalie también vestía el uniforme de bata verde con el escudo oficial de una varita y un hueso cruzados.

—Desde el año pasado. Estoy con Mimi, ¿la recuerdas? Mimi Anderson.

Ni puñetera idea, pensó.

—No, creo que no la conozco. ¿Hay muchos antiguos compañeros por aquí?—Natalie de pronto sonrió enigmáticamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.—¿Así?, ¿quién?

—¿Señorita Weasley?—Ginny respiró hondo y miró a la chica de la máquina a punto de hacer honor al parentesco con su tía. Como volviera a carraspear le metería una pastilla de menta por el gaznate.—El parte de ingreso está acabado, puede presentarlo en recepción.

—Gracias.—Tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba un _poquito_ a la defensiva.

—Bueno Ginny, me alegro de verte pero me tengo que ir.—Ginny se levantó de la silla y le sonrió. Quizás no iba a ser tan malas esa dos semanas.—Acaban de darme el aviso que una paciente ricachona que dona dinero por aquí acaba de entrar como si fuera la propia reina de Inglaterra. Dicen que es peor que Snape. ¡Hasta luego!

Y la chica de la máquina, como no, volvió a carraspear.

...

Acabaría por odiar ese sitio, pensaba, mientras se orientaba por los pasillos en busca de la habitación. Lo odiaría con todas sus fuerzas, estaba segura, y todo por culpa de aquella mujer. Nunca había estado ingresada, pero había ido a visitar a varios parientes suyos y siempre había creído que San Mungo era uno de los pocos sitios mágicos que valía la pena visitar, porque era uno de los pocos que no se hallaba enterrado bajo tierra. El sol que entraba por las cristaleras, aunque fuera el típico sol londinense lleno de humo, avivava los pasillos con su luz, y todo parecía tan blanco que refulgía como un sueño onírico reacio a desaparecer.

Lo odiaría. Es más, ya lo estaba odiando.

Cruzó un ala con enfermos encamados en una hilera que parecía no acabar nunca, e intentó clavar su mirada en el suelo mientras la cruzada, sintiendo que no debería de estar allí. Bueno, pensó, bajo el sonido de su taconeo impaciente por los pasillos, tengo dos semanas enteras para aprendermelo de memoria. Dos malditas, largas, y odiosas semanas. Todo un récord.

De pronto, y sin darse cuenta bajo todos aquellos negros pensamientos como cuervos, acabó en otra sala más grande que la anterior, y si eso fuera posible, más iluminada. Miró a su alrededor un poco perdida, y se fijó en que allí había otro carteles diferentes a los que había ido viendo a medida que recorría el hospital. Cartulinas de colores adornaban las paredes con mensajes de cariño, encantados para que los dibujos infantiles se movieran al compás de un baile sin fin.

Guirnaldas de figurines cruzaban el techo por encima de su cabeza, y se adentró pensando que había cruzado el límite de un país maravilloso lleno de luz y color. Como si fuera un cuento enclavado en las entrañas de un hospital.

Los juguetes y las estanterías llenas de libros abarcaban la mitad de la estancia, donde se repartían cientos de camas bulliciosas de rosa y azúl. Algunas estabas vacías, casi la mayoría, pero las en las que estaban ocupadas asomaban unas cabecitas por encima de las mantas y alguna solo se le veían los ojitos.

Los niños de aquella sala estaban enfermos, algo obvio teniendo en cuenta de que estaban en un hospital, pero su enfermedad parecía más grave de lo normal. Y se temió lo peor.

Estaba a punto de salir por donde había venido cuando sintió que alguien le tiraba de la falda.

—¿Quién eres tu?—La vocecita infantil se disputada el derecho de saber con esa arrogancia que tiene la inocencia.

—Me llamo Ginny.—Se le paralizó la voz. La cabecita rubia del niño miró a un lado y a otro, agarrando al osito de trapo debajo del brazo.

—¿Eres enfermera?

—No, no lo soy.—Y de pronto solo quería salir de allí, y se sentía miserable por ello, pero el pequeño no se había soltado de su agarre.

—¿Y qué haces aquí si no eres enfermera?

—Bueno, me he perdido, creo...—Dudó. El niño sonrió. Eran tan guapo que dolía.—Sí, me he perdido.

—Yo sé el camino. Soy el único de todos los niños que lo sabe.—Dijo con orgullo. Y tiró de su falda.

Pero Ginny no se movió.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes salir de aquí? No creo que...

—Sí puedo. Nadie me vigila y Ela se ha ido para siempre. ¡Vamos!—Y hechó a correr con sus piernecitas cortas, tan rápido que Ginny no supo que hacer por un momento. No creía que aquella fuera buena idea, es más, no era una buena idea para nada. Pero el pequeño sin nombre había huido como si persiguiera mariposas y no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, ¿y si se perdía?, ¿y si tenía algo...contagioso? Miró hacia atrás, hacia la cama de los niños, y volvió a mirar hacia delante. Ni una enfermera.

Nunca se imaginó que su primera misión allí sería rescatar a un niño pequeño. Eso le pasaba por ser una orgullosa y no preguntar por el camino, ni que fuera un tío.

—¡Espérame!—le gritó, cuando vio que cruzaba la esquina como un diablo.

Lo alcanzó justo en el momento que intentaba bajar por las escaleras, y lo agrró del cuello del pijama azul justo a tiempo.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas?

—¡Suéltame!—El niño se deshizo de su agarre con una violenta sacudida, y el oso cayó escaleras abajo.—¡Kil!—Chilló.

Ginny vio las intenciones en sus ojos, y se imaginó sus pequeños tropezandose escaleras abajo, rodando sin compasión.

—¡Espera! Yo te lo cojo.—Por Merlín, que macabra podía llegar a ser a veces.

Ginny recogió el peluche y se lo dio, acuclillándose delante de su ojos llorosos.

—¿Ves?, no le ha pasado nada. Es un oso muy valiente.

—Como yo. Gracias por salvar a Kil de los cocodrilos—Tenía los ojos marrones, pero de ese marrón que parecía miel derritiendose bajo sol. ¿Dónde estarían sus padres?

—Claro que sí, ¿volvemos?—Y Ginny le tendió una mano, que el niño apresó de inmediato.

...

Vale, definitivamente se había perdido.

—Por aquí no es.—Le advirtió el pequeño aún de su mano, mientras escarbaba dentro de su nariz.

—¡No hagas eso!—le recriminó sin mucha dureza. El niño procedió a limpiarse el dedo en sus pantalones. Encantador.—Y si sabes donde estamos, ¿porque no me indicas el camino?

El niño se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

Eso le pasaba por creer a un mocoso de cinco años que no levantaba un palmo del suelo. Por muy guapo que fuera.

—Perdone, ¿la planta de los niños?—Paró a una enfermera que parecía tener prisa.

—¡La penúltima, después de Transformaciones fallidas!—Y salió corriendo.

¿La penúltima? Imposible. No recordaba haber subido ni bajado ningún piso y mucho menos haber llegado a la penúltima planta. ¿La habría entendido bien?Decidió parar a la segunda enfermera, que parecía tener también mucha prisa. Se preguntó si no tendría que ver con un familiar suyo bastante incordiante.

—¿Podría decirme dónde se encuentra la planta de los niños?

—¡Penúltima planta!

¿En serio? pensó. Miró al pequeño, y éste le devolvió la mirada negando con la cabeza.

Estupendo, un día memorable y todavía ni siquiera era mediodía.

Arrastró al pequeño hasta las escaleras y decidió subir una planta, ¡por fin! Encima de las escaleras había un letrero que ponía "Planta 1". Sólo le quedaban subir tres más y dejaría al pequeño en su habitación. Ni siquiera se planteó pasar por la segunda planta en busca de la suya propia. Muriel odiaba a los niños.

—¿A dónde vamos?—Le preguntó después de la primera escalinata.

—Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto, ¿te parece bien?

El niño no contestó.

Segunda planta, leyó en el cartel. Fue a subir el siguiente tramo cuando notó que el pequeño se soltaba de su mano.

—¿Qué pasa?

Pero no hacía falta que se lo dijera. Saltaba de un pie a otro, apretándose sus partes íntimas con cara de dolor y angustia. Oh no.

—¿No te puedes aguantar?—Le dijo, acercándose a él.

—Me hago pipí.—Su pequeña boca sonrajada se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto. Por Merlín, no, pensó.—Quiero hacer pipí.

Vale, control de la situación: 0.

Miró a su alrededor, y decidió internarse en los pasillos de la segunda planta, arrastrando al pequeño mientras daba saltitos.

Un baño, un baño, un baño. Como si pudiera conjurarlo. ¿Y si lo ponía a hacer pipi contra la planta?

—¡No aguanto más!—Chilló, frenando. Y salió corriendo con las manos entre las piernas.

Ginny aguantó una risita al verlo de esa forma, con sus pequeñas piernas regordetas y el pijama azúl, y salió detrás de él sin saber que hacer, hasta que vio el enorme letrero por encima de unas enormes puertas blancas que parecían pesar dos toneladas cada una.

"Ala Weasley, fundada en 1995, para servicio y cuidado de nuestra tercera edad".

Vale, ya sabía a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba su tía. Y el pequeño iba de cabeza a entrar a las puertas del infierno. Pero, ¿qué iba hacer?

Salió detrás de él buscando un alma caritativa que le prestase un cuarto de baño de alguna de las habitaciones, pero la mayoría estaban todas cerradas. ¿Porqué no miró el registro de la habitación? Pero no hizo falta. De pronto, de una de las únicas habitaciones que parecía abierta, tres enfermeros con bata blanca salieron despavoridos como si un licántropo los persiguiera.

—¡Salid de aquí, panda de babuinos con varita!, ¡habráse visto!

El pequeño ni siquiera se paró al escuchar la voz, si no que fue directa hacia ella.

—Oh no, no...—Murmuró. Pero ya era tarde. El pequeño habría cruzado el pasillo y entrado en la habitación y Ginny se encogió de hombros preparada para el estridente chillido que daría su tia al verlo aparecer.

Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos. Nada.

Anduvo con cuidado hasta la puerta, sin valor a asomarse. ¿No le habría visto quizás? Que tontería, a esa vieja bruja no se le pasaba una. ¿Habría pasado algo malo entonces? El corazón se le encogió, y en dos zancadas, se plantó delante de la puerta dispuesta a morir en el intento.

Pero unos ojos grises la paralizaron. Se quedó sin respiración.

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos y gracias por leer hasta aquí! Es el segundo fic largo que pienso hacer, aunque no creo que actualice todas las semanas como solía hacer con el otro, ya que éste lo tenía escrito desde hacía un montón de tiempo y lo he decidido subir ahora, no sé porqué. En fin, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que dejéis review tanto si os ha gustado como si no, aunque sé que a veces da pereza. ¡Pero haréis feliz a una persona y no cuesta tanto! :) Que no se pierda ff!**


End file.
